The need for portable lighting devices is well known. However, the application of such a device can be for nearly any low level lighting condition. For instance, in the normal course of duty law enforcement officials may find the need to enter non-illuminated streets, alleys or buildings at night. Unfortunately, it is common practice for criminals to use the cover of darkness to hide their activities. Drug dealing is just one type of activity typically occurring during the night time hours. Another criminal activity is burglary wherein the thief or thieves break into a building with the intent to steal some or all of its contents.
Very often law enforcement officials' need to respond to alarm systems that either silently or openly announce the unauthorized entry of a building. Policemen routinely on patrol at night often enter unlighted areas to investigate suspicious looking activity. When entering these types of non illuminated areas the officers are subjecting themselves to high levels of vulnerability and potential danger. Their potential adversary having the upper hand being in a defensive position and having already familiarized themselves with the immediate surroundings.
It is also not unusual for violent criminals, drug users, terrorists, or other unsavory characters to resist capture by the use of deadly force. Likewise, it is not unusual for the common criminal to have automatic and/or high caliber weapons capable of extremely deadly force. The criminal's wanton disregard for human life, their drive to evade capture, their ability to obtain high powered weaponry and the cover of darkness makes law enforcement a very dangerous profession.
At present, it is common for law enforcement officials to use a hand held flashlight when they need to enter non-illuminated streets, alleys, or rooms at night. The use of a hand held flashlight often acts as a warning signal for the criminal and makes the law enforcement official an easy target by giving away his/her position. Under most circumstances there is a lag time between the officer's energization of their flashlight and their visual location of the person(s) within the field of illumination. As the officer surveys the scene there is an additional time lag as he or she investigates the area while holding a flashlight in one hand and preparing for use of their weapon with the other hand. These hesitations, which may only be a matter of seconds, or fractions of a second, leave the officer exposed to a potentially deadly ambush by the criminal or criminals lurking in the dark. Thus, what is needed in the art is a multifunction baton that can used by an officer and the like personnel for self protection, and can further be used to illuminate a darkened area without revealing the location of the officer.